


Joyride

by cowboykylux



Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Spanking, light murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: No one would ever dare tell you what to do, no one except Kylo of course. And when you accidentally scare him into thinking something terrible happened to you, well, Kylo takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410
Kudos: 33





	Joyride

You had free reign of the galaxy, everyone knew it. Could roam any hall, interrupt any meeting, climb aboard any ship and fly to any planet. No one dared stop you, the Supreme Leaders prize, the love of his life, his better half. No one. 

So, when your man was busy in meetings or away on a mission you tended to have a habit of wanting to explore, wanting a bit of a thrill. Kylo wasn’t your keeper, you didn’t have to report to him – you didn’t _have_ to report to anyone.

Of course you tried to inform him whenever you were leaving so he wouldn’t worry. You cared about him, his happiness. You often left a note in your quarters or sent one directly to his comm. You were responsible, and more than capable, but that wasn’t to say that Kylo didn’t worry. 

Kylo worried something fierce about you, your safety. You were too precious to him, far too precious, for something to ever happen to you. So when he returned from an early meeting to find you nowhere to be found, with no trace or where you might’ve gone, he _may_ have panicked. 

“I want every pilot to find her.” He barked as he stormed onto the bridge, startling all the uniforms and sending them scrambling. 

Had the Resistance gotten you? Unnamed enemy factions? Had you been kidnapped or murdered or tortured or – 

“Sir, we found her.” One of the lieutenants said not even a moment or two later, looking at one of the many screens in front of her. 

“Where?” He snarled, already gripping the handle of his lightsaber, already ready to tear someone into pieces, whoever had taken you. 

“The docking bay, floor twelve.” The lieutenant replied, and Kylo was off. 

He stormed through the hallways, heavy boots thundering down metal ramps and grated floors, an internal monologue building and building for a story he had concocted.

What was he going to find when he walked in? You held hostage? Being leveraged as bait? Would you be injured? 

He’d blow up a planet if he saw you were injured. 

He didn’t even have the forethought to reach into the Force, try and figure out what was going on, until he slammed the doors to the 12th floor docking bay open, and saw you laughing and smiling, stepping out of a First Order TIE.

“Kylo darling!” You beamed up at him, radiant and glowing with excited sweat. “You’re back early! Captain Rox and I were just – ” 

He clicked the button on his lightsaber and cut clean through the very unsuspecting Captain Rox before you could even finish your sentence. 

You only pouted, watching the captain’s top half slide off of his second, thudding onto the floor with a wet squelch. 

“You look too good for him to have lived.” Kylo said with a bit of a growl, his face scrunched up with disdain behind that mask of his. 

You only laughed, made your way over to him and wrapped your arms around him. 

“We only went on a bit of a joyride, didn’t I tell you?” You asked, pressing a kiss to the mouthplate of his mask. 

“No. I thought –” He shook his head, not even wanting to verbalize what he had thought. He clicked off the saber and tugged you into his arms, his heart beating wildly. 

“I’m sorry, that’s on me.” You sighed, kissing the metal again, smoothing your hands across his shoulders, trying to soothe him.

“You’re right.” He agreed, making you pull back with a raised eyebrow. “You’ve been very naughty. A bad girl, even, scaring me like that.” 

He released the latches of his helmet and pulled it off with a hiss of the hydraulics, setting it down on the floor with a loud _clang._ You looked up at him with wide, excited eyes. 

“I’m a bad girl?” You asked, biting at your lip and walking two fingers up his incredibly broad, sturdy chest. 

“Yes. And do you know what happens to bad girls who scare their Supreme Leader?” Kylo nodded, snatching up your wrist and pressing his teeth to the pulse there. 

“They get punished?” You asked again, already pressing your thighs together, already eager for him. 

“That’s right.” He licked his lips, spinning you around and bending you over the maintenance cart next to the TIE. He pushed you down, kicked your feet apart in encouragement, “Spread your legs.” 

You breathed out a hum, did as you were told, your face pressed into the cold metal of the cart, teasing him just the smallest bit by wiggling your ass right in his face. He was glad you were face down, couldn’t see the smirk he was giving you. 

He bent over you, pressed his hard clothed cock right against your ass and ground up against you for a moment, making you squirm, before pulling away. You whined at the loss, but then sucked in a breath when he started pushing your robes away, yanking down your panties to expose your bare ass. 

“I’m going to teach you your lesson, and you’re going to count, okay?” He snapped his teeth at you, and you nodded, breath fogging up the cart when you answered.

“Yes, Kylo.” You licked your lips, drooled a little just from the angle of it all. 

He reared back and smacked your ass, _hard._ The sound of his leather gloves on your flesh echoed throughout the empty docking bay, the force of it ringing in your ears. 

“Count!” He ordered, making you remember your instructions. 

“One!” You gasped out, following suit for each next smack, “Two, three – f-four!” 

“Good girl, keep going.” Kylo said, looking at the hand prints that were already forming on your cheeks. 

They were beautiful, you were beautiful. He could do this all day – but you didn’t deserve that sort of punishment for a stupid joyride. 

“Five…six!” You moaned, dripping onto the floor much to your own embarrassment and pleasure, “Seveneightnineten!” 

The last few came all at once, and your ass rippled from the after shocks of it. Kylo was mesmerized, absolutely entranced by the way your flesh jiggled for him. 

“That’s a good girl.” He said, voice soft and gentle, working at getting his pants open, pulling out his cock. God he was hard, so kriffing hard for you. “You did so well, so well for me pet. I’m going to fuck you now, okay?” He asked. 

“Y-yes, yes please.” You moaned out, knees pinching in, pussy so wet for him. 

He slid in, fucked you just as hard as he had spanked you. He loved you like this, bent over with your robes all pushed up, some dirty whore just for him, only for him. He had won you, won your affection and your heart and your cunt, and he fucked it so well to remind you, remind you what was his. 

You moaned for him, he wasn’t going to last very long, but you moaned and he grunted and the sound of his hips smacking against your skin was too close to the sound of his gloves on your ass and he came too quickly, thrust through his orgasm, fucked you until you reached yours too, before pulling out and tucking his sticky cock back into his pants. 

“I’m sorry I worried you.” You hummed, turning yourself over, shoving your sweaty hair out of your face and righting all your clothes. 

“It’s okay. But come, I’ll call a cleaning droid. Did you have a nice flight?” He smiled at you, glad to have gotten the aggression out. 

The two of you looked down at the mess of blood and fluids on the floor, gave a thoughtful glance to the dead captain before he tucked you against his side. 

“Oh yes it was very fun!” You beamed, the two of you already walking away, barely bothered by any of the events. 


End file.
